Never Coming Home
by Luna Darksaver
Summary: Harry’s been kidnapped! This leaves poor pregnant Ginny to fend for herself, until she notices that he’s not going to be freed all by himself.
1. Leave

**Never Coming Home**

**Summary:** Harry's been kidnapped! This leaves poor pregnant Ginny to fend for herself, until she notices that he's not going to be freed all by himself.

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"It's…maternity leave."

Ron Weasley chuckled at his friends' sort of embarrassment. He had already known the answer, but loved hearing those two words. Those two words were actually something he thought he'd never hear coming from his good friend, best mate, Harry Potter. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair, and took some parchments off his desk.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's just I thought I'd never hear those words coming from you." Ron replied. "How's Gin anyway?"

Harry sighed. "She can't see her feet, she complains of backaches, and I'm her personal slave."

Ron laughed. "But," He said, pointing an accusing finger. "You do still love her, right?"

Harry smiled. "It's only because you force me too."

Ron gave him a serious look. Harry waved his hand. "I was just kidding! You take some things to seriously."

Harry finished collecting his papers, and Ron followed him out. While at home, even though it was against Ginny's will, he was going to catch up on some reports. Harry and Ron were both Auror's. Although things settled down dramatically after the war, Auror's were like police in a wizard way.

Harry had a pile of undone parchments lying about, and did need to finish them. Ginny really didn't want Harry to worry so much, and leave work two weeks early, but Harry protested. Ginny said it was fine, but only if he could help her and not do any written work in between.

Harry decided that if it didn't have to be in between, then he could work on it. This meant at night, or when Ginny took her naps. He just couldn't get caught.

Along the way of going towards their bosses' room, Harry bumped into someone. Parchments and quills went flying everywhere. He hurriedly mumbled his apologies, and bent down to pick up all his parchments he had dropped.

He looked up, and to his surprise it was Cho Chang. She was his once crush, and maybe even somewhat of an ex. He didn't have much of a crush on her anymore. Ever since his sixth year, she just sort of disappeared from his head.

She was still the same, although her hair was longer, and she seemed to look a little stressed. She didn't even work as an Auror, and Harry wondered why she was here, but he didn't get anytime to think about that.

"Oh I'm…" Cho said, gathering some more parchments. She looked up, and gave a warm smile. It seemed to wash all the worry and stress off her face. "Hello Harry."

"Err…hi." Harry said, handing her the quills she had dropped. They got off the ground at the same time.

Ron saw the awkwardness between them, and elbowed Harry lightly. Harry shook his head, and gave Cho a smile back.

"Yeah. Hello. It's been awhile." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. Why was he getting so nervous?

Cho giggled. "Yes it has been… But it would seem like a bad time to talk. Why don't you just send me an owl? It would seem like we're both…busy." She giggled again.

"Yeah…" Harry said.

They past each other, and Ron rolled his eyes. "Very smooth of you, Harry."

"Oh shut it, Ron." Harry mumbled. "I don't know why I was so nervous."

"Maybe cause if Gin would have seen you talking to your ex, she would have been very upset." Ron said with a laugh.

"You know what? I think your right." Harry said. "And don't call her my ex. I don't think we ever made it that far."

"That date." Ron reminded him.

"That wasn't…really a date." Harry said. He turned just a slight pink when he said that.

They knocked on the door of their boss. Their boss was a fiery lady. She had dark blue eyes, and black hair, tied in a tight bun, which reminded them of their old school professor, Minerva McGonagall. She was strict to the bone, and didn't seem to have a soft spot for anything. Neither Harry nor Ron had ever seen her do anything except drilling on and on about their, and other people's, work, and taking few bad wizards out on the side.

"Come in!" came the fiery voice from behind the door.

They opened it, and there sat Mrs. Julia Roth. She looked up at them, and Harry took a step forward. Ron stood next to the door. He didn't know why, but she always seemed to nitpick on things he did wrong. It was mostly his posture. But he, anyway, leaned on her bookcase next to him and the door.

"I'm going on leave." Harry announced.

The first thing she did, which surprised them all, was gave Harry a warm smile. "I suppose your wife is due soon."

Julia stood up, and gave Harry a good handshake. "I wish you luck. First are sometimes hard and nervewrecking. Just like mine was."

The second thing she had just said, surprised them too, but surprised Ron more. And before he could stop himself, he asked, "You're married?"

Julia gave him a frown, and said, "Yes Mr. Weasley. If you haven't already looked, my name is Mrs. Julia Roth. Not Miss or Ms." She then looked at him for a second, and added in a shrill voice. "And stand up straight! Don't lean on the bookcase."

Harry cracked a smile as Ron stood up a little straighter and stopped leaning on her bookcase. Julia Roth could get scary if you got her angry. But now they knew she did have some sort of a soft spot, meaning children. Harry wiped the smile off his face, and turned back to her. She gave him another smile,and sat back down.

She gathered some papers, and then said, "You, Mr. Potter, are excused for the next two weeks, and some afterwards. I'll owl you for further information. You both can check out now, and are free to go."

Ron opened the door. "I will be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Weasley." Julia added, before he could take a step out. Ron gave a nod, not looking at her, and stepped out. Harry thanked her, and followed suit.

"I swear she's like on to me…or something." Ron said, checking out at the front desk. It was nearing ten o'clock, and they did need to get home soon.

"What did you ever do?" Harry said. The smile had snuck back onto his face.

"I don't know. That's my problem!" Ron said.

Harry checked out, and pulled his wand out of his pocket. There were some apparating rooms around the corner along with the fireplaces. He and Ron would go there every night they worked to apparate. There was a no apparating magic barrier, thing, in the building. It was to keep unwanted things out. And if you, meaning if you were a bad person, wanted to apparate straight into the building, feel free, but there was always Auror's in the room going in and out. So if you tried, you basically would fail within the first couple of minutes.

Ron pulled out his wand. He had successfully learned to apparate a few years back, they're only about twenty two, and liked to apparate more then Harry. If Harry had a choice he'd pick a broom, but it would look quite silly riding a broomstick out and around muggles. Plus you might get in trouble anyway. And flooing became a mess for him. Harry could never get the hang of it anyway.

"Well." Harry said, with yet another smile. "My last night being free."

"Don't say it like it's your death sentence!" Ron exclaimed. "She can't be that bad."

"I'm surprised Hermione isn't working you out either." Harry said.

"Well she isn't as pregnant as Ginny." Ron said. He held up his wand. "I've got to go. See you later mate."

"Bye." Harry said. He too pulled out his wand.

They gave them a flick, and popped out of the room.

--------

Luna: Hello to all, and this be me first Harry Potter fanfic!

I just really want to see if anyone has interest in this. If you do, please tell me!

I shall leave you now...

_-Luna_


	2. Complaining

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly.

Harry popped onto the back porch of his home. It was a hot fall evening, and the back porch seemed to be even hotter. He pocketed his wand, and opened the back door.

When he did, it felt like winter. A very cool air rushed over him. There were several fans in the kitchen, and they all seemed to be pointing to the table. There was a broken plate on the floor, and a half full cup of ice water on the table.

Harry pulled out his wand, and gave it a flick. The plate fixed itself, and he put it back in the cupboard. He was used to seeing broken things around the house. Ginny often dropped things and couldn't repair it, because she didn't carry her wand with her. She would leave them on the floor because she couldn't bend down to pick it up.

He turned off the fans, and went into the hallway. He came to the living room, and found Ginny sleeping on the floor with a fan blowing on her. There were a few blankets strewn around, and a pillow on her large stomach. Harry set his parchments on the side table, and went to her side.

He gently shook her awake. "Gin. I'm home."

"That's nice…" Ginny mumbled, rolling to her side. The pillow fell off, and she rested her hand on her stomach. "Dinners in the oven…I don't remember if I had left it on."

Harry wondered why she became so forgetful. It wasn't like her to be like that, but ever since the last month has rolled around, she couldn't remember some things. He hurriedly went back into the kitchen to look at the oven.

It was off, which made Harry give a sigh of relief. Anything could have happened while she was asleep. He grabbed his plate from the oven, and sat down at the table. Some few minutes later, Ginny came into the kitchen, turning on a fan or two along the way, and sat down where the iced water sat.

"It's bloody hot in this house." Ginny whined, taking a sip of her water. She then rubbed her eyes.

"Why were you on the floor?" Harry asked.

"I find it easier to sleep on the floor instead of the couch. I've grown too fat to lay on it." Ginny said.

"Your not fat." Harry said.

Ginny smiled. "That was such a modest lie! Thank you."

Harry smiled, and continued to eat. Ginny started telling him about her day. Which was almost the same as the others. "I woke up later then yesterday, and had problems all day. I broke a plate, and could find my wand…I still haven't, mind you, and if you could accio it to me please."

Harry nodded, and grabbed his wand. He flicked it, and a drawer popped opened from the kitchen counter. Ginny's wand floated and landed on the table. She laughed. "I knew I left it in there."

She took another sip of her water, and continued on. "Hermione visited me today, and she's looking thin…although she is showing a little, and she was complaining about her pants not fitting right anymore." She laughed. "I swear I'm getting fed up with complaining. I've been complaining, and it seems like the whole world's been doing the same."

"Really now?" Harry said. "I thought it was just you."

Ginny gave him a playful shove. "Yeah. Oh I got a letter from work. They've given me two months, and some weeks, after I have the baby off."

"That's good." Harry said. "My boss said she'd tell me how much I have off in a little while."

"Well, it's good that you have these next two weeks off." Ginny said. "I guess it is good to have you here… I've been having a lot of backaches. There I go— complaining again."

The next thing she did, scared Harry a little bit. She started to cry. Not the full-blown cry, but tears sprung to her eyes, and she had to wipe them away. She sort of didn't want Harry to see them, but he did anyway. Who couldn't catch them?

"Why are you crying? You didn't do anything wrong." Harry asked worriedly.

Ginny's voice came out shaky. She had surprised herself. "I really don't know! I just think maybe your getting tired of the complaining, and that you wouldn't want to help me or anything…"

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. "Don't think that. Your not a nuisance or anything of that sort." He then added, with a loving smile, "I'll be here for you, so don't cry, and enjoy the two weeks free from any children."

Ginny laughed. Harry loved hearing that. She smiled, and gave his hand a squeeze. "Thanks. Those words were just the words I needed to hear."

Harry gave her hand a kiss, and gathered his plate. Ginny yawned. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy from the tears and tiredness.

"You should get some rest." Harry suggested.

"You too." She said. "I'll need a lot of care. Who knows? The baby might come early, and I'll be waking you up at three in the morning."

Harry smiled. "Lets not hope for that."

Ginny took her cup to the sink, and slowly started her way up the steps. Harry went into the living room, and picked up the blankets and pillows. He took a look at the parchments on the way out, and shook his head. Tonight he didn't feel like working. He was actually kind of tired.

He left them there, and put the pillows and blankets away. He then went upstairs, brushed his teeth, and slid into bed next to Ginny.

"G'night." Ginny said tiredly.

"Night." Harry replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He turned off the light, and fell asleep.

---

"Harry! Harry! _Harry!_"

Harry woke up wide-eyed. His first look was at the alarm clock next to their bed. It read three minutes past three.

_'It couldn't be…'_ He thought. 

"Harry!"

Harry looked at his wife, who had now grabbed his arm. "Harry I can't seemed to get up, and I'm really thirsty.

Harry groaned. Well it was meant to be a sigh of relief. He didn't want that three o'clock baby arriving thing they were talking about to really happen.

"I'm sorry. It was almost like a panic attack…" Ginny said.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said with a yawn.

"I promise not to do it again." Ginny said.

Harry went downstairs and grabbed a glass from the cupboards. He wasn't mad. But he did hope that it wouldn't be like this most of the nights.

He got the water, turned off the kitchen lights, and went back upstairs. Ginny was waiting patiently for him. He handed her the water, and she downed it eagerly.

"I feel better, thanks."

Harry slipped into bed. "Goodnight again."

Ginny set the cup down. "Goodnight."

They soon fell back to sleep.

---

Luna: So the long awaited update...

Sorry about that, but school such and stuff with different things going on. I couldn't keep up much.

I do love the ending. I love how Ginny woke Harry up. I was going to have her wake him up again, but that would have been very cruel. Very very cruel. Fanfiction has changed huh? I'm not sure what's new or what though... Guess I'll have to adventure around.

I saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! Finally! It was very good. I love the ending! I'm sorry to say, but I liked it a touch more then the original. I'm sorry my friend (who I shall not mention or she'd kill me).

I shall leave you now...

_-Luna_


End file.
